You Got My Heart
by lavender gaje
Summary: Uchiha Tobi, salah satu anggota Akatsuki, datang tiba-tiba dan mengaku ingin menculik Hinata ?


Naruto milik Masashi Kisomoto

Dan saya cumi (Cuma minjem) tokoh karya nyua :v

Pairing Tobi X Hinata

Pengen coba lagi mbuat pairing ini :D

Moga ga gagal lage hua hua hua

My third fanfic

Hope you like this…

Tobi Uchiha, pemuda beriris merah darah dengan 3 titik hitam yang biasa disebut 'tomoe' itu mengamati air terjun. Mungkin efek panasnya cuaca membuat uchiha berumur 19 tahun itu begitu tertarik dengan pergerakan aliran air yang menyegarkan. Tidak ! Bukan itu yang ia perhatikan, lebih tepatnya ia memandang gadis Hyuga yang sedang berlatih di sana.

Tubuh gadis itu basah hingga memperlihatkan properti indahnya. Tapi Uchiha itu tidak cukup mesum untuk tertarik dengan pemandangan emas bagi kaum adam pada umumnya. Mata Sharingannya hanya berminat dengan kegiatan gadis itu. Aliran chakra gadis itu berpusat pada tangan dan matanya, gerakannya yang gemulai berhenti, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia hentakkan pada satu titik di pohon itu. Pohon itu pun terkoyak dan tumbang. Byakugan gadis itu ia non-aktifkan. Perlahan ia duduk menyila di atas batu, mengatur nafas dan aliran chakranya. Rupanya latihan selama 3 jam itu cukup banyak menyita chakranya.

Mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan mata putih khas klan-nya yang tak beriris. "Aku tahu kau di sana, tunjukkan siapa dirimu!" kata Hinata, gadis yang diamatinya diam-diam.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai, "khukhukhu, mata Hyuga memang tak bisa diremehkan." Pemuda itu melompat dari atas pohon, tempat persembunyiannya. Sharingannya ia non-aktifkan memperlihatkan mata hitam yang tajam. Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah mulai tertangkap oleh mata Hinata. 'Akatsuki!', batin Hinata menjerit namun tetap mempertahankan wajah tenangnya. "Apa maumu?", Tanya Hinata tegas. Setahunya, akatsuki merupakan musuh SS-class yang ingin menculik Bijuu dalam tubuh Naruto. 'Mungkin kedatangannya kemari tak jauh jauh dari menculik bijuu itu', batin Hinata.

"Menculik…." Hinata menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"….Mu" Kini wajah Hinata tak lagi tenang. 'Apa maksudnya?', Batin Hinata dengan seribu dugaannya.

Hinata melempar cepat kunai peledaknya ke anggota akatsuki itu. Saat kunainya berdekatan dengan akatsuki itu, ia melafalkan "Kai!". Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakan. Yakin serangannya mengenai musuhnya, Hinata lengah.

"Kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi Hyuga sulung. Harusnya kau tak boleh sedikitpun lengah, apalagi berhadapan dengan orang sepertiku", Wajah hinata memucat. Tobi memeluk Hinata, tangan uchiha itu merogoh kantong ninja di paha Hinata. Menemukan apa yang ia cari, Tobi mengambil kunai lalu menempelkannya di leher Hinata. Tubuh Hinata terasa kaku, dia merasa nyawanya sudah separuh melayang saat benda dingin kunai itu menyentuh lehernya.

"Lemah, begini saja kau sudah merasa sekarat" komentar Tobi merasakan lemasnya tubuh gadis yang didekapnya.

Tobi menjauh, melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu. Otomatis Hinata jatuh terduduk. Hinata berdiri sekuat tenaga melawan ketakutannya, membalikkan badannya dan menatap Tobi dengan cermat.

Wajah anggota akatsuki itu memakai topeng orange, memakai jubah khas akatsuki yang sesuai dengan informasi dari konoha. Topeng itu terdapat satu lubang untuk menampakkkan matanya. Dan ia mempunyai mata sharingan yang artinya keturunan klan Uchiha. Yah, memori apa yang ia lihat akan pasti akan ia ingat untuk diberitahukan kepada Hokage sebagai informasi dan ditindak lanjuti.

"Kau itu lemah… sangat. Dan kau belum cukup membuatku tertarik jika melihat ketidak berdayaan kemampuanmu", Ucap Tobi, lalu berbalik arah memunggungi Hinata. Berjalan menjauh.

"T-tarik kata-katamu, Uchiha-san" Hinata berteriak setengah menangis. Tobi terdiam seolah terhipnotis dan mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan Hinata selanjutnya.

"A-aku memang lemah sekarang, t-tapi akan kupastikan saat kita bertemu lagi… aku akan menjadi kunoichi yang kuat dan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu barusan" Tekad Hinata amat bulat, Tobi bisa lihat itu. 'Itulah yang aku tunggu-tunggu', batin Tobi. Menyeringai dibalik topengnya, anggota akatsuki itupun melanjutkan berjalan-sesaat-lalu menghilang.

"Akan kupegang kata-katamu, Hyuga Hinata"

.

.

.

Yes! Chapter 1 The End

Banyak misteri yang belum terungkap ya?

Monggo yang beri ide-saran-usul-kritik lewat 'Review' :D


End file.
